


Painting His Moonlit Nymph

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, F/M, Happy Sex, Loss of Virginity, Nude Modeling, Painting, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Darios and Lianna are college students dating each other. Lianna is invited over by Darios, and agrees to be the nude model for his painting. After a lengthy panting process, they share strawberries and chocolate, and get a little messy between themselves. Then, the sexual energy between themselves makes them act on their urges, and both give their virginity to their significant other.
Relationships: Darius | Darios/Lian | Lianna
Kudos: 1





	Painting His Moonlit Nymph

Lianna sighed to herself, looking up at the apartment complex she stood in front of, shuffling around a tad in the brisk, wintry air. Darios had asked her here for two reasons. The first being a model for his art, but also for a date. Whichever would come first, she had no idea about. She buzzed on the pager, and got Darios to let her in. She shouldered her bag, filled with a change of clothes, plus spare hygiene items. They had planned for her to stay overnight, so she had packed extra clothes for tomorrow. Once inside, Darios and Lianna exchanged a few cute words and a kiss before he got down to brass tacks. “Lianna, I asked you here to be a model for my art.” Lianna nodded as she knew quite well that he had asked for her to be his art model. “You did, yes… you’v-” Darios cut her off with his own words. “A nude model.” Lianna was first left with mouth agape, and then her mouth closed, and her cheeks burned a bright red and she was left in a stunned silence. She quietly set down her bag near the door, mind racing a mile a minute. The two college aged kids had never so much as seen each other without a shirt, much less with one of them being completely in the nude. But, Lianna did not storm out of the room, even in spite of the many, many thoughts rushing through her head. She walked into the dining room that Darios had repurposed into a studio. It smelled of paint products, but also of Darios. It was less pronounced than the paint, but where Darios spent most of his time, especially in front of his canvas and easel, she could smell him. It helped that his particular deodorant carried a specific smell that always made her think of him. Lianna did love to cuddle up with Darios, who was surprisingly well built for someone pursuing a major in the arts. She sighed to herself and began to disrobe. She untied her shoes first, putting them underneath a chair in the corner of the room, followed by her white, knee high socks, which she placed onto the seat of the chair. Next came off her leather belt, with an unusually large belt loop, placed on the seat of the chair. She quietly unclasped her blue skirt with white lace frill, undoing the zipper and lowering the skirt enough for her to remove her legs from within. She folded the skirt up carefully, and placed it onto the other items. Next off was her knitted sweater, the threads colored a faint gold, again folded neatly and placed onto the top of her pile of clothing. Finally, off came a white and blue t-shirt, the blue used in the lettering for the school name and other little touches, such as the year of establishment, and specifically the arts department. The shirt had been a gift from Darios, which she cherished, even in spite of the size being a little too much for her. Again, she folded the clothes in her meticulous manner, and placed it on top of the clothing pile. Now, she was left with her bare skin and underwear. Her underwear was white, and her bra had a little red bow on the front, between her two small breasts, the mounds giving Lianna a twinge of jealousy whenever she saw a woman with large breasts, but Darios never complained about them. Then again, the couple never really discussed sex in any real capacity, both turning into blushing, stammering messes whenever the topic came up in conversation. First, Lianna unclasped her bra at the back, moving her arms through the straps, and laid the undergarment on top of her clothing. Next came her panties, pulled down much like her skirt, but exposed her most precious place, with a wispy crown of blond hair that she kept well trimmed, for her personal tastes. 

Darios watched the entire scene unfold before his eyes. He took in each curve and edge of her body, somewhat pale skin illuminated in the cloudy morning light, looking like she was some sort of lunar goddess, or queen of the night. He shook himself from his quiet stupor and sat down in front of his blank canvas. He gave her a few small descriptions of the pose he wanted her to take, making a seductive pose, head turned towards the viewer. Her back was exposed, with the slight showing of her small breasts. Alongside her back, she also was baring her somewhat round butt, and down to her slender legs that she loved to show off in skirts, even in chillier weather like today. Darios worked from a gentle color palette of a creamy white for her skin, a soft blue that wreathed around the figure in the painting like the moon’s pale glow. Surrounding that was a deeper, richer blue dotted with white spots like the stars of a cloudless night sky. She looked to be walking on water, a few well shaded rings around her feet, as if it was lightly touching the surface, but not enough to break it, seeming lighter than air. Her face was framed beautifully by pale, golden colored locks that barely scraped past where her neck met her jawline. Her arms were folded around her chest, letting some of the curve of her breasts peek out from above them, keeping herself mostly unexposed. The painting process took quite a long while, and Darios took frequent pauses to simply gaze at her, and Lianna could feel his gaze burning holes against her back, and she could feel herself growing excited to have her naked body viewed by eyes other than her own. She felt her nipples growing hard at the thought of exposing herself further to Darios, but definitely not to anyone else. It may have been exciting to show the curves of her relatively average body, she did not want anyone except Darios to see her in this manner. She wasn’t exactly feeling herself becoming wet at the idea, but her cheeks flushed pink and her nipples poked against her arms. 

The painting process took a few hours to get down right, but the finished product was painted, and Lianna was allowed to see Darios’ art with her own eyes. “It looks…. So elegant… like a beautiful water nymph illuminated in the moon’s glow, o-or a goddess of the moon come down to earth to cleanse herself, having been caught by the viewer in the act.” Her descriptions were innocent enough, but carried a distinctly erotic twinge, given how she had grown rather horny feeling his eyes poring over every inch of her exposed, pale skin. “S-so…. Now that we’ve done all of that…. I was hoping you would.. Stick around for some… Chocolate strawberries…” Darios managed to squeeze out his request, cheeks just as bright red as his girlfriend, which Lianna felt suited his more sun kissed face, as he spent a good amount of time sitting in the middle of the college’s courtyard, simply watching people go by and sketching various scenes. Darios was quite the popular guy on campus, with his rather ruggedly handsome looks, alongside his gentle personality and passion for the arts made him quite a hot commodity for the girls who wanted a date. Lianna often felt jealous stares of contempt whenever she and Darios walked to classes together. However, Darios led her away, and always left her with a warm kiss and reassurance that she was the only one he was interested in. Seeing quite the opportunity before herself, and partially driven by her arousal, she gave a rather aggressive nod. “I-I understand, Lianna, please stop nodding…” Darios was a little surprised by her swift agreement to his request, and had a quick, albeit silly thought about her losing her head from nodding too much. “Y-you make yourself comfortable, i’ll get to melting the chocolate!” Darios nearly yelled at Lianna, but for no reason other than his own growing excitement and also fear. He had not even remotely planned for a night of passions between themselves, and the atmosphere was swiftly escalating to that crescendo towards sex, and he had no idea what to expect. Lianna had been rather more puritan about the idea than he was, so he never really mentioned the idea. As he melted the chocolate over the stovetop, his mind raced with the thought of their impassioned lovemaking, and especially with all the ways that it could quickly sour for both of them, and possibly lead to an end of their relationship. He shook his head, trying to cast his doubts aside for the moment. Now was not the time to be worried about the end of the relationship when this was an incredible watershed moment for the both of them. Between the two of them, Darios and Lianna both made it abundantly clear that they were virgins with a sexual exposure matched by nobody in particular, perhaps a bacterium, as they replicated themselves asexually, and did not require a partner in order to make more bacteria. 

Darios brought out a bowl of strawberries with the tuft of green still attached, as it made for a good hand hold when dipping. Next came the bowl of melted chocolate, a blend of dark and milk chocolates, creating a rich brown like a brand new oak or spruce desk would have, but it would probably be enough for their strawberries. Darios had perhaps overprepared, with a bowl of strawberries that likely would drain the chocolate before the strawberries were finished. But, they made do with it. Lianna took the first strawberry, coating it in quite the generous portion of the chocolate blend, perhaps intentionally allowing a few drops of the warm liquid to drip onto herself, each one causing her to shiver a little bit. It wasn’t hot enough to burn her, but enough to cause a reaction, even if it was rather minor comparatively. The pair enjoyed the strawberries, even taking a few of the chocolate covered berries and feeding them to each other. More than a few smears of chocolate were wiped from the couple’s lips and cheeks, with plenty of giggles and laughs between them. Following their strawberry and chocolate trist, complete with a little chocolate licking for the bits that didn’t make it into their mouths, Darios noticed the speckled about chocolate on Lianna’s fair skin. Seizing an opportunity without even thinking, Darios bent down over her, licking up the partially dried chocolate spots. Lianna let out a little giggle as he worked the chocolate off of her body with his tongue. It was faintly rough, and then things changed when his tongue crossed the last chocolate spot, right on top of her right nipple. 

Lianna let out a soft, weak moan as she felt her first intense twinge of sexual pleasure from another. Darios picked up on her moan, and continued to lick her nipple. His teeth also grazed the now hard flesh, as his tongue swirled around it like a child eager for the milk of its mother, but far more deliberate and sexually charged. Lianna’s following move came entirely by instinct, her left hand grabbing his clothed package, massaging it lightly between her fingers, to not hurt him. Darios tensed up, feeling her grab onto his half hard package. He leaned upright, and swallowed before asking a very important question. “So…. are we going to do this… sex thing?” Lianna gave a quiet nod that sealed the deal between the two of them. So, Darios picked up Lianna like she was made of feathers and carried her to his bedroom. He laid Lianna softly on the bed, before giving her a little bit of a show. As he slowly exposed more and more of his skin to his girlfriend, both man and woman grew more excited. This was really happening to both of them, finding a deep, passionate love between them and sealing that with giving each other their first sexual encounter, instead of to someone random. When both were naked, Darios was hard and ready to go, but he did not jump onto Lianna like a rabid beast, instead choosing to make Lianna feel good before he did. He leaned down between her pink pussy lips, his tongue flicking out against the bare skin layer, and especially around her clit, which had become a touch swollen with the sexual teasing that had happened between the two of them over the day. Darios plunged his tongue deep inside of Lianna’s entrance, reaching as far as he could, and pressing back against the squeezing folds as Lianna arched her back against the bedsheets, as she tried to not writhe under his touch or wriggle away. It felt good, yes, but a little voice in the back of her head tried to tell her no, to save herself for marriage, but it was quickly overruled in her brain, especially when Darios hit specific places inside of her that made sexual electricity rocket up her spine and to her brain and made her feel even more amazing. Darios handled her carefully, especially since his own lack of experience could lead to him hurting her by accident, and he did not want to hurt her. Darios’ tongue lapped up her heavily leaking fluids as he continued to work her folds to get her ready for sex. He didn’t actually own any lubricant, and he did not dare use any paint products, lest he cause her more damage by accident. Lianna’s hands gripped the bedsheets like they were her only lifeline from falling, when her voice called out “I’m comiiiinggg!” Darios had quickly brought the innocent girl to orgasm, as her back arched sharply and his mouth was flooded with her juices, which he swallowed down, because he didn’t really want to do laundry again, he had washed his sheets a few days ago. Lianna was lying out on the bed, chest panting with exhaustion. “S-so…. Are we going to continue…?” She sounded worn out, but that was likely due to that being her first orgasm, and it had taken a lot out of her. 

“Well, it would be silly to say we’re going to do sex and then stop now.” Darios stood up, wiping the corner of his mouth. “Are you ready? I’ll be going inside of you soon.” Lianna nodded, collecting herself, before Darios picked up her legs and held them in his hands, rubbing his cock against her folds to get it nice and lubricated, rather than going in dry. “I’m going in now… are you okay?” Lianna nodded again, and Darios slowly pushed himself inside. Lianna yelped loudly, feeling his rather impressive girth enter her, pushing apart her tight walls with great intensity. He was sitting pretty at 6.5 inches, last he measured, but he was the biggest thing Lianna had ever had inside of herself that wasn’t food, and in a spot nothing else had entered before, not even her own fingers. Darios took things very slowly between the two of them, his semi-irrational fear of hurting her accidentally further enhanced by her sheer tightness and how fragile she felt underneath him. He slowly picked up some speed, while Lianna decided to cling to his hands rather than the bedsheets, and the two were locked in a furious, deep kiss between themselves, tongues warring for dominance, and exchanging spit between themselves. Neither wanted to relent to the other, as Darios continued to thrust in and out of his girlfriend, bringing them both closer and closer to their mutual climax. Their sex was slow and deep, Darios thrusting as deeply as he could, his and Lianna’s bodies covered in sweat as they continued to fuck. Time passed and the night became later still. Finally, both shouted to each other; “Coming!” As they had a mutual orgasm, and the edged on explosion of sexual pleasure left both man and woman collapsed onto the bed. “L-Lianna…. I love you…” Darios spoke softly, kissing his girlfriend on her sweaty forehead. Lianna had already passed out, body hot and exhausted from the prolonged lovemaking and subsequent lewd explosion on the pleasure center of her brain. Darios soon faded into dreams as well, holding Lianna close to himself as he slept, even if their bodies were both still warm.


End file.
